Inner Chaos
by KongXiade
Summary: Turmoil causes unease across the land, betrayal hides in the ranks, and war is ready to engulf everyone. What light is there that can banish this falling darkness? Rated 'M' for safety


Disclaimer- All names of characters and places are fictional, any resemblances to real ones are unintentional.

Jīn- pronounced 'Jin'

* * *

><p>The wind blew through her waist-long hair, turning it into a shimmering shadow in the dim lighting. The water's edge was lined with a thick grove of trees, save the entrance, making it appear almost like a shrine to a water spirit. As the girl, with her slight form, walked cautiously towards the water, there appeared to be nothing but a few fish and birds around. The water was like a mirror, reflecting everything, with a few ripples from a small stream pouring into the shallow spring. Once the girl determined that there was no threat, she started to shed her clothing. She took off her belt with the sword and set it aside against a nearby rock. The rest of her gear and clothing soon followed. As soon as everything was folded into a neat pile, she started into the water. The cool water's soothing affect was evident in the girl's pale features, as they took on a relaxed expression. After enjoying the cool water and sand seep around her feet, she continued towards the deepest part of the spring, the little waterfall. Once there, the girl lowered herself so as to allow the stream to softly massage the travel aches from her neck and shoulders.<br>The light played off of the girl's hair like a dark rainbow as she got out of the spring and dressed. As she clicked the sword and belt into place, there was a sound of wind rustling the trees and brush around her. She turned and went to the entrance of the grotto and waited. After a few minutes, a rider came trotting towards her.  
>"Jīn! Where have you been? The other generals are ready for the conference, and here you are, wandering around as you will, like royalty- the insolence of it! You had better get on, or you will never/ hear the end of it. The others are tired of your carelessness, and are ready to get rid of you the moment they get the chance."  
>"Oh my, flustered are we, Yamamoto?" Jīn answered, mocking her childhood friend and unofficial advisor, unable to keep a straight face as he glared back.<br>"Not as much as the generals will be when they find out that you thought their time wasteful of your own," he retorted, relinquishing the charade of seriousness and importance for the usual joviality between close friends.  
>"Well, maybe they should learn to relax once in a while. It does no<br>one any good to be dry and stuck up when you deal with this kind of work,"  
>Jīn explained with an accusing tone, while jumping and landing with minimal impact behind Yamamoto's broad back, and continued, "There is just no way someone could work like that and call it living."<br>They started off towards the castle at a quick pace, which turned into a full gallop within a few moments. The journey back to the castle was  
>silent except for the noises of the forest, and the horse's feet on the dirt and grass of the path.<p>

• • •

The castle was a solid fortress, with a mountain range as its spine, a forest spilling out a few miles away from the eastern gate. The south and west gates faced open plains, much of which were farms and a small lake being fed by mountain streams and an underground river that also supplied a large amount of water to the castle. A few days' ride to the west was the coast and major port city, Moon's Crown, so named by the shape of the harbor and the white stone that made up the city's buildings.  
>Clattering along a paved road, a single trading caravan headed towards the castle. No markings marred the wooden sides, the doors in the back closed to unwanted eyes by a thick chain. The driver sat on the bench in front, directing the two large horses along the road. The driver wore a hooded, deep purple cloak, with a silver emblem of a cloud with rain that obscured any distinctive features. Beside the driver sat a second figure, who looked like a giant, that was similarly clothed. Both figures were silent as the horses steadily drew them to their destination.<p>

• • •

Light shone on a long, rectangular, solid oak table. The head of the table was vacant, with silent and brooding figures occupying the other spaces. The atmosphere was dark and tense. The doors opened, breaking the silence and raising the tension in the air. A few of the figures looked over, glaring dangerously at whoever it was, tired of waiting.  
>As the person walked into the room, light hit the hilt of a sword and a gold-encircled onyx clasp. What focused all eyes on the newcomer was something on the hilt and shoulder: a white flower that had a black circle in the center with a black spoke on each of the five petals. The glares stayed focused on the self-confident figure, while others gave off an air of impatience or indifference. They all, for the most part, followed the person as they sat down at the vacant head of the table.<br>"What impudence! Here we are, ready to discuss some of, if not /the/, most important matters this country has ever faced, and you are off chasing gods-know-who, leaving us to wait and waste valuable time! It is unforgivable!" this coming from one of the glaring men, a rather small yet rotund figure with a voice cracking in rage. He wore a few flashy rings, one with a large emerald engraved with the flower emblem. His clothes were made of the finest quality, which gave off an air of god-like dignity.  
>"Well well, this is rather strange for you, Sal'Dov, being so straight forward," the reply came with a bemused smirk.<br>"How can I not when you are forcing this council to begin so late, not to mention the dire situation that is starting to unfold all around our nation? It is nearly too late to-"  
>"Oh stop your bickering, the both of you. We are here to discuss very important matters, as the king has given this council the authority and command of this nation's defense and protection," interjected a plainly clothed woman. She had a simple tunic and trousers made of scarred, yet supple leather, and a purple cape that almost hid her entire figure. Beside her was an ornately carved staff on which the same flower design from the others was outlined in small amethysts at the top. She wore a single ring in the shape of a dragon clutching its tail, with small eyes of sapphires, on her right hand. Her height was distorted by the cape, but the size of the staff gave it away: she was at least a head taller than most men.<br>"Now that you are here, Jīn, we can start our meeting. First things first, has news of Félix's assignment come back? He left almost a week ago, so there has to be something happening. The City Council of Jafkeel would not be so bold as to hinder our operation, although they are acting rather suspicious lately. Does anyone know of related news?" she continued, as if the insults never occurred. By now, most of the animosity and tensity had dissipated, and the glares also decreased. Now everyone was focused on the discussion at hand, although few were still irritated.  
>"Ehem. I have been watching the Council's movements for the last few months, ever since they started being the slightest bit cooperative with us in meetings and other court business. Lately, there has been an increase in travel along the roads connected to Jafkeel. I find this rather suspicious as there is usually little traffic this time of year. As it is, they should not have any reason to behave like they have been, unless a chance to cause us trouble has arisen. Because I have been watching Jafkeel, I have not had time to keep track of Félix," said an unkempt man, who had shoulder-length dark hair that looked as greasy as his well oiled dagger sheaths that lined his chest. The only things that told of his intelligence and status as a human were his cold and calculating eyes, and an earring with the flower emblem in yellow, which he wore in his left ear.<br>"But Jasper, I thought watching people and getting information was your specialty?" cold eyes gained a mischievous glint at this remark.  
>"Well, there is a bit more than Félix or the Council's activities. Word on the street is there is a group of people going around to different parts of the world, stirring up all sorts of trouble. They wear purple cloaks with a symbol of a silver cloud and rain. Remember the kingdom of Aeri and its king, Lawrence? Rumor has it they were connected to its destruction. I have heard a few names, but the one that appears the most is 'Rain'. So even if I can't keep track of our people, I still have the best network out there, Xavier," Jasper replied, the light of mischief still bright and feigned defensiveness in his voice.<br>"I have heard if this group, but nothing so serious as this. We will have to make sure that as much information is gathered as possible on them. Jasper, I give you this task and, please, refrain from any foolish mistakes," Jīn said in a tone that dropped any and all pretenses of joking.  
>"If this 'Rain' has been acting enough for their name to spread, not to mention getting Jasper's attention and starting these kind of rumors, they must not be underestimated. We have a large task of setting up for the imminent war, so let's continue. What are the military and provisions situations as of now, Jasper?"<p>

• • •

A lone man with an average build, average dark hair, and average face was walking on a dusty and well-worn road. The only part of him that was not inconspicuous was his torn and bloody clothing. The amount of blood that stained the clothes would make anyone passing him wonder how he was still alive, but on a closer inspection they would find only a few cuts and gashes, maybe a broken rib or two.  
>The road was beginning to enter a thick forest, and after awhile the figure came upon a bend in the road where he heard the babbling of a stream. He followed the sound of it until the stream appeared. Immediately the man took off the shredded shirt and the pants. He tossed the shirt and tried to rinse the blood out of the pants, which was a small success. After that he rinsed himself off and tore the worst part of the pants off, putting them back on. With the bloody clothing, the man grabbed a stick and submerged it all into the stream. After that, he threw some rocks on the pile to attempt to hide it from view.<p>

• • •

The village was utterly destroyed, no building left unmarred. Smoke roiled and billowed throughout the streets and buildings, burned and mutilated bodies strewn about like haphazardly thrown rag dolls. There was no noise save the wind and left-over flames crackling. Anyone that might have defended against the surprise attack had been drawn together and killed, evidenced by the single pile of bodies, some encased in distorted shells of metal and broken weapons laying around in a circle around it.  
>The smoke was visible from miles away, and the single road was covered in soot. Headed away from the village, there was an un-marred caravan covered in chains, with two purple shrouded figures driving two large horses. Off in the distance a forest loomed, seeming to swallow the road in a sea of green-blue.<p>

• • •

The road came to a split, both ways indistinguishable from each other except for the direction they went. The ragged man stopped at the fork and sat on a rock. The make-shift shorts and loss of his shirt gained the man new scratches and bruises. After taking a short brake, he looked around for a sturdy stick or branch that would suffice as a walking stick and possible weapon. With the new assurance, the man started down the path on the left, headed west.


End file.
